When I became
by ReahX25
Summary: Normal life, normal friends, normal everything... that was before HE came. Without a choice he took me... I died... now I am reborn... run from me... please...


1Without a choice I became

I sat there drumming my fingers on my desk. Mr. Langdon was discussing advanced arithmetic with excruciating detail. I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"Who cares?" I thought.

Sango, a black haired, auburn eyed, gi-I Jane like chick leaned over to me.

"Kagome, can I copy your answers?" She flashed a dazzling smile that would make any guy fall for her.

I handed the notebook I kept in my crummy, beat up, old, purple binder I've had since the fourth grade. Sango swiped it and frantically started copying answers.

Inuyasha leaned over and asked for them after. I nodded. It wasn't like I really cared anyway. Inuyasha had snow white hair and auburn eyes, not to mention the dog ears. Everyone I know has or had a crush on him at some point. Everyone except me.

I sat back and counted the squares on the ceiling. My daily routine.

When I got to twenty six squares the school suddenly became pitch black. This wasn't your ordinary darkness, no, this darkness was menacing, evil, hungry. Just breathing was a struggle.

The principal's voice crackled over the intercom. "The school is in a lock down. I repeat the school is in a lock-down. This is not a drill. A man has come in our school and killed at lea-"

The message was cut short as if the power was cut off.

"Everyone in the corner" Whispered Mr. Langdon, with great urgency. We all quickly, but quietly crouched into the corner of the room, away from the door. I sat closest to the door, but still far away. Someone behind me began to cry and I heard another start to gag. The fear in the room started to overwhelm me and I managed to force back the urge to vomit myself. We sat there for what seemed like forever, when behind the door were two yellow eyes staring at me.

My blood froze and I stopped breathing. Behind me the crying abruptly stopped as the door handle turned.

Someone lurched and I assumed it was the kid who was gagging earlier. The eyes stepped through the door and closed it behind them. Then the eyes had a voice.

"Kagome." They said. It was a man, sounding no older than thirty, but behind it the sound was of hundreds of years.

The room's darkness lifted a little. Only enough to see the man with the animalistic, hungry eyes. I couldn't make out his face, all I saw was his blue jeans and his white T-Shirt. He extended his hand and I assume he expected me to take it. When I didn't he spoke.

"Come." Was all he had to say and I got up and came to him. The closer I got the more I saw him. His hair was black, black as the darkness that settled around us. His lips were full and red with blood.

I came to a stop, so close that I felt his breath on my face.

"Long have I searched. One woman after another all just the same as the last. Now my search is over."

He took me in his arms and embraced me.

"You will be mine." He whispered. Thoughts filled my head. How life as an immortal is lonely. How life as a vampire is lonely. I saw him and me together, happy. More and more thoughts like this flooded over me, clouding all my senses. The more I resisted the more he forced them on me.

"Stop resisting me." He chuckled softly.

Pain rushed through my body, starting from my neck and spreading in all directions. Soon I felt weak, so weak my legs gave way and I collapsed. He caught me and feasted on my neck. With every gulp there was a groan of pleasure. The pain soon ebbed away, replaced by a warm, almost fuzzy feeling and it felt good. I gave one last struggle to escape the fate that was soon coming, but I gave in and he feasted like a ravenous wolf.

After what seemed like and eternity, which was actually a few minutes, he let go and licked his blood soaked lips.

"My love, your blood is the sweetest I've ever tasted. Such blood must be savored, for it is not very common." He licked a trickle of blood that fell down my neck and smiled.

"I don't... want it..." I croaked.

"Let me die... I would never... want to be... a disgusting creature... like you."

He laughed at this and brushed away the hair that had fallen across my face.

"You don't have a choice."

He cut his wrist and forced my mouth open, dripping the metallic blood down my throat. I struggled and tried to turn my head away, but he held me there.

I struggled and struggled, but soon a hunger arose from deep within me. I cried out, only the voice was not mine, it was of a monster from the deepest depths of hell. The pain of the hunger spread through my whole body, consuming me. I held my chest and curled up. The pain gradually got worse and worse. I cried out even more, wishing that this nightmare would end.

"The feeling will soon pass. You may choose one of your classmates to have your first feed."

A roar escaped my throat, devilish wings split through the skin on my back and spread. Fangs grew from my mouth, and claws broke through my old, human nails.

Then my screams of agony subsided. The pain washed away, replaced by a hunger that had to be quenched.

I didn't think, I looked around the darkened room and saw all of the other kids in the corner, staring up at me with fear. Recognizing them was impossible, all I needed was food. One of them. I let out a roar and with the speed of an animal I grabbed the nearest person to me. They cried out and I bit down hard. I drank violently, It was obvious my victim was in pain. Each gulp reverted me back to what I once looked like, but never the way I used to be.

When I had my fill I looked down at the corpse. The corpse of Inuyasha. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I did like him. A lot. I did...

The man picked me up and held me.

"Well done." He said.

He led me away down the dark hallway.

"Come my bride. Let us feast together for the first time. I shall savor every bite of it." He flashed a toothy grin that showed all that he was. A monster, fangs, claws, and all.

With one final look back at Inuyasha we left. Never to see the life I once had ever again.


End file.
